


For Noelle, Max is Still Her Mommy and Alex is Her Momma!

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Shadowhunters (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Noelle is going to Day Care to be able to meet others her age. While meeting Jace and Alec, they are faced with a bigot teacher, who doesn’t hide that she dislikes Noelle’s parents. Each day making it harder until finally Max and Michael confront the teacher and discover what’s going on inside the classroom. Warning this has dislike and hate, if this is triggering, please do not read this story. However, if you don’t like it, remember no one is forced to read this story. So please no harsh comments.





	For Noelle, Max is Still Her Mommy and Alex is Her Momma!

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review and enjoy, but if this will trigger something. I add warnings, this type of story is my first time writing. Please do not read this story if it will trigger. Also if you don't like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. Again, if this will trigger, warning is in the summary and notes.

For Noelle, Max is Still Her Mommy and Alex is Her Momma!

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own Roswell, the characters belong to the tv show and book series. Anything else is left under, not sure if I own anything, and that Star Trek belongs to Stark Trek tv show and movies.

[Still add this, if you enjoy this story, read and review, if not, the warnings are in the summary, and still add no one is forced to read this story, no harsh comments, please]

.Summary.

Noelle is going to Day Care to be able to meet others her age. While meeting Jace and Alec, they are faced with a bigot teacher, who doesn’t hide that she dislikes Noelle’s parents. Each day making it harder until finally Max and Michael confront the teacher and discover what’s going on inside the classroom. Warning this has dislike and hate, if this is triggering, please do not read this story. However, if you don’t like it, remember no one is forced to read this story. So please no harsh comments.

* * *

Noelle Guerin Evans is holding Max’s hand, he’s wanting Elle to be able to interact with other kids her age, so she holds his pants leg as they go to Day Care that accepted her.

She pouts while holding onto his pant leg. Then he gently removes her hands while looking to see a few people look at him strange, probably expecting him to come with someone else while taking Noelle here.

Max looks, “Okay honey, mommy will pick you up at four, okay baby girl?”

Noelle looks at the kids playing, then looks at her mommy, wishing her mommy can stay with her.

Max compromises, “Okay, I’ll stay for a little bit, but remember mommy has to go to work or Grandma Valenti will not be happy if mommy is late, okay baby girl?”

Noelle nods, as Max takes her hand in and she puts her bag in the cubby. Then went to with Noelle to the table where the kids are told to sit down. Elle decides it’s best for her mommy to go so she waves.

Max smiles, kissing her cheek, and hugging her. She waves, outside, Max wipes a few tears, sad that his baby is growing up. Then after her mommy leaves, the teacher comes in.

She looks at Noelle, not liking her eyes are different colors, scoffs mentally, as she pretends to smile as the parents leave. One of the kids goes over to Noelle, whom she learns is Jace. Jace points to Noelle’s eyes and points to himself.

Noelle likes his eyes, she smiles.

The teacher sighs, “Students, for now just color and draw a picture. While I look pick what book I will read. Draw your mother.”

Noelle picked up her snobby attitude, but shows Jace, and Alec, whose older sister is in Kindergarten, as Noelle draws her mommy in uniform.

Jace looks, “Cool, how did you draw like that?”

Alec shows, “Jace come on we have to draw.”

Jace sighs, “Okay. I’m Jace, this is Alec.”

Noelle waves, “I’m Noelle, my mommy dropped me off. I miss mommy.”

Noelle sniffles, but finishes as Jace and Alec do too. The teacher was staring at her phone as the kids finished, so Noelle then grabs the box of blocks as the three make a tower. Pretty soon some more kids do grab toys, she looks up and is unhappy.

“Hey! I didn’t say grab toys, go put them away and the first one who started this, I will put in the corner. Who grabbed the first toys? ANSWER ME!!!”

A few of the kids started to cry, so Noelle comforts them, by giving thoughts of her mommy singing to her. The kids calm down as the teacher fumes, but gives up. She then has the kids sit down.

Then the kids were to have snack time when Jace and Alec notice theirs is missing. Noelle sees her eating them, so Noelle took her sandwich which is turkey shares the two with Jace and Alec.

The last piece is shared with the three. As Noelle shares her apple and cookies with the two. Lunch was wonderful, as the teacher has them sit while reading, which was boring for Noelle, who is used to the books her mom reads, tries to not get bored.

After reading was nap time, Jace and Alec stay close with Noelle. It was fun having two friends, then finally it’s time for show their pictures. The teacher had to keep straight face, which was poorly, when these kids presented their pictures.

Noelle gets up, nervous, so Jace and Alec join until.

“No way you three are related, Jace, Alec, sit down.”

Noelle pouts, “I like my friends up here.”

She glares, “I don’t care, now sit down. Or you two will be in the corner.”

Noelle turns to them, who stare back, not moving. She then gets up and takes them to the corner, separate corners. Then sits down, hating how difficult children can get.

Noelle takes a deep breathe, then shows her picture. Some of them thought this was cool, and neat.

One asked, “Why is that man there?”

Noelle answers, “This is my mommy, he’s deputy sheriff of Roswell.”

The one says, “Cool, does he get a badge and gun.”

Noelle nods, “Mommy says to not touch his gun.”

Another asks, “Is he the same one that helped mommy when my baby brother was born?”

Noelle nods, “Mommy loves to help people and daddy is a scientist, I drew him in the back. He-.”

Teacher scoffs, “You’re the child of a gay couple, a sin.”

Noelle is confused, “Mommy and daddy don’t date.”

She continues, “Children this child is sin because her parents are two men, one of them can’t be your mom. Now stop inventing tales, where is your real mother?”

Noelle feels tears blur her vision, “My parents love me.”

She scoffs, “Sin, go in the corner, over there. Away from the children who are normal.”

Alec is mad as Noelle is crying, the teacher explains a man and woman are normal. It angered Alec, so and Jace sneak over to comfort her. Time was close to when parents come. Then after Jace and Alec help wipe her face, the three sit down.

The teacher ignores them as the parents come in.

Teacher is talking with two parents, who look at Noelle, because she mentions who her parents are. A few of them not in agreement, while Jace and Alec’s parents go over.

Maryse simply says, “Are you okay honey? Is your mommy coming?”

Noelle nods as Max and Michael comes in. Noelle waves and runs in Max’s arms.

Max kisses her cheek, “Oh, my little angel. I felt your sadness earlier. Are you okay now?”

Noelle nods as Michael takes her and kisses her. Noelle takes Michael’s last two fingers to Alec and Jace.

Jace asks, “Are you a cop?”

Max nods, “I’m Deputy Sheriff Evans, this Michael, we’re not married, but we do share Noelle.”

Maryse shakes his hand, “I’m Maryse, my husband couldn’t make it, he’s picking up my eldest. This is Alexander, Alec and my other son Jonathan, but has a nickname too, Jace.”

Max waves, “Nice to meet you both. Well I have to take Noelle to the station, for now, come on baby girl.”

Michael hears someone say, “Yeah, take your whore with you.”

Michael turns, “Excuse me, who said that?!”

Max sighs, “Michael let’s go.”

Michael shakes his head, but Noelle pouts, not liking this. So Michael agrees.

Max asks, “How was Day Care honey?”

Noelle doesn’t want to answer, nods instead, which surprises Max, she usually answers fully. Let’s it go knowing she’ll answer later.

Except the next day, when returning, to pick her up, Max notices she seem quiet.

The third day, Max decided something was wrong, and a few of the parents are giving him and Michael looks of judgement. Max relays this Michael, who tells Max that he heard someone call Max a whore.

Max sighs, this the forth day and Noelle is getting quiet, this is scaring him and he can feel her fear. Even Alex is noticing this too.

Max lets Noelle play with Alec and Jace.

Max asks, “What is happening? My daughter comes home quiet and sad, this is really scaring me.”

Maryse was about to say when one of the parents went to Max.

She glares, “How do you sleep you whore knowing your child is of sin?”

Max is stunned, “Excuse me. I do not appreciate you telling me this in front of my daughter.”

She sneers, “You are sick, being so gay. How does your child feel knowing you are a sin and will go straight to hell.”

Noelle starts crying, not liking this.

Max gets up, “I don’t know what your problem is, but this is bigotry and if you try to attack me or my daughter. I’ll have you arrested for harassment.”

She points a finger to Michael, “You are both sick. Sick men to have a child be bore of you.”

Michael gets up, “I don’t know what your problem is, but. Max hold on.”

Max sees Noelle, as he takes her in his arms, comforting her, he couldn’t believe this woman said that, right in front of his child. Maryse stands up and glares at the woman.

“You have no right to judge him and his husband, these men obviously love their child. You are spreading hate.”

Michael explains, “Me and Max are brother, no we are not dating, we share Noelle because Max adopted her, her momma, my boyfriend. You know what I dare you to show disrespect, my boyfriend is a military man, go on. He’s coming in tomorrow. Where the hell did you get this cocked up theory that Max and I are lovers.”

Max glares, “You know what? I have the right to arrest you for bigotry, so unless your husband is willing to bail you out. I suggest, you tell us, who started this?”

The woman glared, “Like you care.”

She meant to slap Max, but ended up slapping Noelle, who has a bad bruise and cries.

Max fed up with this, gives Noelle to Michael, who comforts her, how could she attack a child. All the other kids go to help comfort Noelle. Then Max cuffs her.

She turns to her husband, “This is police brutality, my husband will stop you.”

Max turns, “You are arrested for attacking a minor and nearly attacking an officer, for now. Your husband will be taking you’re children home. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you, you have right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided. Did you understand? Now let’s go.”

The woman’s husband gives Max a hateful look as Michael wipes Noelle’s face. The kids take turns to hug Noelle, and comfort her. Michael is glad these kids are nice to Noelle.

To help, Alec and Jace spend time Noelle on their first play date. Robert brings Isabelle over as they play. Noelle found that Jace and Alec love playing soccer. Isabelle is cheerleading for Noelle to win.

Robert sighs, “So much hate, so for now the husband will make bail, I think you need your daughter to tell you what’s going on.”

Michael nods, “Alex is coming for a visit, he’s asking Max if he can take her. Right now he’s surprising her, which might help her mood.”

Noelle turns, “Momma, momma.”

Noelle runs and hugs Alex, who hugs her back, noticing the bruise on her cheek. But holds her as she points to Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

Maryse smiles, “I take that’s Alex.”

Michael smiles, “My man. For now thanks for letting your kids come over. I think she needed friends.”

Maryse nods, “It’s no problem.”

Robert sighs, “We have to go, but we will plan another play date.”

After hugs, Alex looks to Michael for answers as he and Max sit Noelle down to ask the big questions.

Max says, “Baby I’m sorry to ask this, but what happen? What happen on your first day?”

Noelle has a few tears as she shows Max what happen, then while looking, Alex is shown this too. Alex ended up crying, he couldn’t believe this teacher, had so much hate toward his child.

Max glares, “I’m filling a complaint, this is hate and bigotry.” 

Alex takes Noelle, and holds her.

Alex nods, “Let’s go in.”

The next day Michael and Alex go in with Noelle, the kids are playing as Jace and Alec beckon Noelle over.

The teacher sighs, “What is it?”

Michael says, “Let’s step out otherwise this will be bad. Even for you.”

She not letting them intimidate her go, “What is that sin child doing?”

Alex glares, “I’m her birth mother, how dare you?! This is bigotry and hate. Right now Max is taking this to your boss. Today, we are filing a complaint against you and we know you told those other parents, who don’t seem to like Noelle. Did she mention her mother is a vet?”

She glares, “I don’t care, if it will rid you freaks, and leave this place normal and clean.”

Michael glares, “You teach this kids how to bigots, and guess what? I’m ashamed you teach my child. For now Alex is going to take your place while I take you to my brother who is talking with your boss.”

She smiles, “Go ahead, I already filled for Noelle to be suspended.”

Alex turns, “For what? You’re hate. Michael take her before I do something I regret.”

Max returns with Maryse and Robert.

Max smiles, “I’ve just talk with the board, they are wanting all of us to their office, also Maryse will be helping Alex watch over the children. So shall we.”

The board looks at the two.

One says, “What is the problem Deputy Evans?” 

She nearly pales, deputy?!

Max sighs, “My daughter has been the subject to bigotry and hate. She was targeted because of who her parents are. These kids didn’t treat Noelle differently, but she might use other means to hurt my daughter.”

They look at the woman.

She sighs, “These people are subjecting them to their lifestyle.”

Michael sighs, she makes it sound like they were kissing, well to Noelle, she feels her momma’s happiness, she seems happy.

The principal adds, “She is a danger to them.”

The man says, “How? She is only a child. What you are doing is wrong and spreading hate. Now what did happen?”

Max explains, “Noelle was talking about her mommy and daddy. She didn’t mention her momma, but probably didn’t want to be ridiculed for her parents. I am not her birth mother, but still I raised her with Michael’s help. We share raising her, while her mother is occupied, but still sees her.”

Michael sighs, “I was surprised, this is wrong, we may not be together, but the teacher took it that way, she talked our child down and brought her to tears. She caused a woman to throw hate and that she attacked my daughter. It was most likely to hurt my brother, but that was still wrong.”

The third woman explains, “Based on this, you both will be taking leave without pay and we will decide tomorrow.”

The woman tries, “Why should she be allowed, she’s a freak of-.”

The fourth glares, “I would not finish that sentence or you’re fired. And will be mentioned every time you try to be teacher, that you have been a bigot and caused a student to get attacked.” 

The two glare as they go to see the kids playing while Noelle, Jace and Alec are playing with puzzles, while Max laughs to see Noelle explaining information about the animals, it looks like she’s talking about cats.

Alex hugs Michael.

Max explains, “They are getting a new teacher and principal and it looks like those two will be fired, spreading hate. Even to hurt a child is wrong.”

Maryse smiles, “It’s a good thing you guys stopped them. For now the kids will be released early.”

After the kids are let go. It still questions who will be the new teacher tomorrow.

* * *

_Bonus Ending._

_Noelle is scared as Alex carries her in, promising to stay with her as they go in. The new teacher is smiling and talking. She sees Noelle, who is hiding behind Alex, then she kneels down._

_She smiles, “I’m Miss Grayson sweetie. I know that you’re previous teacher scarred you, but I’m here to teach. If you want, you’re mother can stay to help, is that okay?”_

_Noelle looks, “Momma can stay?”_

_Amanda smiles, “Yes sweetie. May I shake your hand?”_

_Noelle looks and sees that she loves the kids and wants to welcome Noelle. So Noelle surprises Amanda by hugging her, who hugs back. Alex smiles, as he takes his daughter’s hand and the two go to see Alec and Jace._

_Amanda smiles, “You have a beautiful and unique daughter.”_

_Michael smiles, “She is one of a kind.”_

_Noelle is drawing someone, that Alex notice has pointed ears and warm eyes._

_Alec asks, “Who is this?”_

_Noelle shrugs, “I don’t know, but he looks so cool.”_

_Jace looks, “Cool who is he?”_

_Noelle shrugs, “A cool man. I’m calling him, Commander Spock like my costume. Come on Miss Grayson will announce how we get to play.”_

_Alex laughs as Michael stands watching, standing near, the two know Noelle will be just fine._

* * *

The End.

I know, and yes I did add Amanda, because to me there would be no perfect teacher than Amanda. Also Noelle did see a glimpse that she doesn’t know is the future where Amanda has Spock. For now Noelle thinks its just a picture or is it more?

I hope the references didn’t divert the story too much, give a review and let me know how this went. Also if you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, still add this, because no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
